Totally Mew Mew!
by Blurple
Summary: Our three fav spies meet the Tokyo Mew Mew girls!
1. totally mew mew

Disclaimer: I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew, or its characters or Totally Spies.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
TOTALLY MEW MEW  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Blurple  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
Clover: Ughhhhh! I hate today! There are no new outfits in the mall!!  
  
Alex: Take it easy Clover! The only thing worse then no outfits in the mall is Mandy...copying your outfit!  
  
Clover: What?!!!  
  
Sam: Clover, dont turn around!  
  
Clover turned around, her eye twitching and drool falling from her mouth.  
  
Alex: WOW! Clover your face is super red!!  
  
Sam: Alex back up! Clover might trample over you!!  
  
Suddenly Clover ran over to Mandy and started kicking her!  
  
Mandy: Get off me you Beast!!  
  
Clover: Get your own outfit!!!  
  
Alex: Clover! Get off Mandy!!!  
  
(Clover punches Mandy reapeatingly)  
  
Suddenly a little cute demon thing flies across the malls roof. His name is Kish, he has dark hair and a strange outfit. Ichigo, a cute twelve year old cat superhero jumps into the scene.  
  
Ichigo: Mew mews!! Attack!!!  
  
Clover: Eh? WOW!! What cute outfits!!!  
  
Minto: Mint, Ribbon, Echo!!  
  
Zakuro: Zakuros pure!!  
  
Purrin: Pudding ring Inferno!!  
  
Lettuce: Lettuce Rush!!  
  
Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry check!!  
  
Kish: C'mon Ichigo, thats all youve got!?!  
  
Ichigo: Ughh!! For your evil actions... I will make you pay!!  
  
Sam: Whoa!, whats going on? this girl is like a cat thingy!!  
  
Alex: hoh? Hey Sam maybe we can get Jerry to WHOOP us, because it looks like their having trouble!!  
  
Sam: Okay!  
  
Sam opens up her compowder  
  
Sam: Jerry!! WHOOP us!!!  
  
Jerry: Allright ladies!!  
  
Sam,Clover, and Alex fell through the floor, and ended up in Jerry's office  
  
Jerry: Well Ladies, what's the problem?!  
  
Sam: Well, uh,... these girls look like there in trouble.. because their fighting an alien thingy,and they could use some help!  
  
Jerry: Allright ladies, (Jerry lifted his eyebrow) I'll give you 3 gadgets; the tornado in a hair can spray, the hair dryer wind blower, and three jet back packs.  
  
Sam: yeah!!  
  
Alex: thanks Jerr!! you're the best!!  
  
Clover: their outfits were so cute! hu-wow!!  
  
The girls put on their spy outfits. Sam's green, Clover's red, Alex's yellow, then they go back to mall.  
  
Sam: huh?! Where'd they go?!  
  
Alex: Maybe they went home?  
  
Clover: awww! I wanted to ask them where they got their outfits!  
  
Suddenly... Ichigo, Mint , and Zakuro came running, with Masha behind them.  
  
Ichigo: now where could that Mew Aqua be?!  
  
Minto: Ichigo!! Maybe Kish has it!?  
  
Clover: Wow! you girls have such cute outfits!!  
  
Alex: Clover!.. shh! Be quiet!  
  
Sam: hi! we're agents for the C.I.A. Corporation WHOOP!  
  
Sam blushed, but smiled.  
  
Minto: hi! we're Tokyo mew mew!! (she did her pose) Ichigo sighed as if she was annoyed.  
  
Ichigo: um! have you seen a little bottle with a heart top and sparkily stuff inside it?  
  
Clover: no! I dont think so.  
  
Alex: what color is it?... maybe we can help you look for it  
  
Ichigo: never mind just forget about it!  
  
Clover: um!!..... I was wondering where ya got those cute outfits!?!  
  
Ichigo, Minto, and Zakuro smile.  
  
Ichigo: actually we're the only ones who can wear these outfits. (smiles smugly)  
  
Clover: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! oh my god! I barely noticed that you have cat ears and a tail!!!! and you have, (then Clover pointed to Minto) wings and tail like a bird!!! and you (Clover pointed to Zakuro) have ears and tail like a wolf!!  
  
Alex and Sam roll their eyes.  
  
Sam; and you barely realized this!?  
  
Sam turned to the three mew mews.  
  
Sam: um!!..... could you tell us your names and please explain whats going on!?  
  
Ichigo clenched her fist, took a deep breath, then sighed  
  
Ichigo: Allright, my name's Ichigo Momomiya, known as Mew Ichigo.!  
  
Then Minto stepped foward...  
  
Minto: Im Minto Aizawa, known as Mew Minto.  
  
Zakuro: Im Zakuro Fujiwara, known as Mew Zakuro (rolls her eyes)  
  
Then the three mew mews pose.  
  
Ichigo: Together we are ...Tokyo mew mew!!!!! (group pose)  
  
The spies sweatdrop.  
  
Sam: Okay that still doesn't explain the freaky animal part!  
  
Ichigo: Ughhhh!!!! its too hard to explain to you!! you American valley girls wouldn't get it!  
  
Sam flipped her orange hair.  
  
Sam: As If! Ill have you know Im 17 years old and a senior at Beverly Hills High!  
  
Clover: Yeah!.. she's like... the smartest person I know!  
  
Alex: Yeah,.. Sammy's the smartest girl at Bev. High!  
  
Ichigo: Yeah right!  
  
Sam: I bet we could find the Mew Aqua faster than you twerps!  
  
Ichigo: We'll see about that!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
SORRY PEOPLES GOTTA GO. 


	2. let's give up!

Sorry for the slow update!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: LETS GIVE UP!!  
  
TOTALLY MEW MEW  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS(I MEAN ITS CHARACTERS AND ALL)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alex: Calm down girls!, lets just forget about this!.....Okay?  
  
Sam: Fine,.. whatever!  
  
Ichigo: I dont even care!  
  
Alex: Good!  
  
They waited for a while....then...  
  
Ichigo: Wait!!,.... Your in 12 grade!?......and 17 years old?!  
  
Sam: Yeah!,... Why?  
  
Ichigo: Because,.. I'm only 12!  
  
The three spies' jaws dropped.  
  
Clover: No way! Your too... developed! I'm 16...And shes 12?!.. No way!  
  
Alex: Puh-lease!...we know your really like 14 or something! Give me a break!  
  
Ichigo; No, seriously!,...I'm totally not lying!  
  
The three Beverly Hill's Girls looked at Ichigo with blank faces.  
  
Ichigo: What!?!  
  
Sam: That word-  
  
Alex: Is like-  
  
Clover: Totally ours!!!!  
  
Ichigo: Whatever!  
  
Stean came fron Clover's ears.  
  
Alex: Ichigo,.. you should know that 'whatever' is totally Clover's word!  
  
Ichigo: Oops!..sorry!  
  
Sam: Come on Clover! She said she was sorry... give up!  
  
Then Clover lit up.  
  
Clover: Okay!  
  
Suddenly Kish, a hot little alien, appeared!  
  
Kish: So, ladies-huh?...who are the other circus freaks!? ha ha!  
  
Clover: Hey! You take that back!  
  
Clover scurried next to Sam, then whispered......  
  
Clover: I dont want to yell at him too loud.... cause he's kind of cute!  
  
Sam: Oh no you dont!... Back off Clover!! he's mine!  
  
Alex: You Guys!!....stop fighting! You're suppose to be best friends! Besides, why would you be fighting when you can clearly see that he's in love with me!  
  
Ichigo: Allright Kish! wheres that Mew Aqua!?  
  
Kish: See Ichigo?.. How come you can't like me like they do!? Oh!!....because you know and I know were just meant to be!!  
  
Ichigo blushed,but had a mad look on her face  
  
Ichigo: No never!.. I love Masaya!!  
  
Kish: You mean Ryou!  
  
Ichigo: Hey shut your trap!!  
  
Clover: Hey!,.. Ichigo!... you yell at Kish one more time...I'll spray you with this Tornado in a can hair spray!.. got it!?  
  
Alex: Yeah, you lucky overly developed kid!!  
  
Sam: And if you hurt him I'll turn on my Jet Backpack and spray the fire in your face!... and everyone will call you Blender Face!!  
  
Kish smiled.  
  
Kish: Thank you ladies!  
  
Clover: Oh yes! Anything for you my true love!!  
  
Alex: Chaa right!.. Forget it!.. as if he'd go for you!!  
  
Clover squinted her eyes at Alex.  
  
Sam: Kish!..uhh! how old are you?!  
  
Kish: 18 years old!  
  
Ichigo: No way!  
  
Kish: Way.  
  
Sam Smiled.  
  
Then Lettuce and Purrin came... looking cute as always.  
  
Clover: There's more!  
  
Kish turned to Sam, Clover, And Alex.  
  
Kish: How'a bout you lovely ladies come with me?  
  
Clover and Alex lit up.  
  
Sam: Sorry!.. I'm a good guy!  
  
Clover:Hey!-... Wait!..Who needs you!?  
  
Ichigo; By the way!-HE'S BAD!  
  
Clover: Oh,well!...Hes cute right!?...he hee!  
  
Kish flew higher....  
  
Kish:Well, ladies,..bye!.. see you in Tokyo! Im getting tired of Beverly Hills!! Bye!  
  
Sam: Tokyo!! Wow!!  
  
Ichigo: Great!.. Back there again!?  
  
Sam: Wait!?.... How did you get here when you live in Tokyo!?  
  
Ichigo: I don't know!?... Maybe our author was too lazy to explain it!?...Mabye she just wanted us to meet up!...and wanted to make a cute fic!?  
  
Sam: That's probably true!  
  
Then Masha made weird Robot noises. And a hologram of Ryou appeared.  
  
Ryou: You have to go Tokyo! Kish-(Static) is Hurting people!!  
  
Clover: Wow!!...! He's supercute!! And he's Blonde!,..like meeee!.. Yay!  
  
Ryou blushed.  
  
Ryou: Who are 'those' girls?  
  
Clover: Were...uh (Drool)...spies..(Drool)...(Slurp).  
  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryou: Right!! Now you have to get there fast!!, but Masha cant transport you!,... he's too weak!  
  
Masha: WHAT? F*CK YOU A**HOLE! ::flies off in a hissy fit::  
  
Ichigo: Great!.. Now What?!  
  
Clover: You can use our spies plane!-It's really fast!  
  
Ryou: Settled then!!... Go Mew Mews!... and Spies Go!  
  
Once they got to Tokyo, Kish,Tart, And Pai were destroying buildings!...(BOOM!)... (BANG!)  
  
Sam: Oh nooo!, We're too late!!  
  
Clover: Not if I could help it!  
  
Clover pointed her hair dryer wind blower at the three aliens, held it out like a gun and shot it!.. It blew and blew the three aliens away! Then they vanished!  
  
Clover: No, Kish my love. Where did you goooo?!!  
  
BYE!!... GOTTA GO!...PLEASE REVEIW!!!... WHAAA!  
  
CHAP. 3...... COMING SOON!!!!!!..... PEACE!!....CHAA!!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````` 


End file.
